The purpose of this contract is to establish a means for providing software support to solve technical problems and apply their solutions to ongoing and planned projects within NLM's Information Management Branch (IMB). IMB's work revolves around enhancement of existing system capabilities for NLM's data entry systems, developing PC-based applications, streamlining the documentation of existing systems, and developing specialized library applications.